Dungeons and Dragons
The Reign of Takeale In the beginning there was a single DM that invited RoyalKiller470, Haiden, and Psychopavilion to play Dungeons and Dragons. His dungeons and dragons game only lasted a few months, but got Psychopavilion inspired to DM. The first couple weeks had all three originals, but soon RoyalKiller470 left the sessions permanently, making Takeale to turn his character into a main villain. Later during the lifespan of his games ShadowArcher77, TOMB xRAIDERx, the DragonKilzer brothers, and MildlyUpsetSNR, ended up joining. Sadly, the DragonKilzer brothers left after one week. A few weeks later his games died because of Takeale's inactivity and lack of compelling gameplay. * A big thing Takeale's games were known for were having 90+ minute carriage rides * Takeale let inflation ruin the kingdom, two jars of dragon bile were sold for 1.5 Million gold by TOMB xRAIDERx, MildyUpsetSNR, and Psychopavilion * He put insane restrictions on the group, MildlyUpsetSNR called it "extreme railroading" * No group feuds were allowed, unless he wasn't paying attention (which was a lot of the time) Psychopavilion's Anarchist Society Psychopavilion invited TOMB xRAIDERx, the DragonKilzer brothers, and ShadowArcher77 to the first game. A few weeks later ShadowArcher77, and MildlyUpsetSNR joined, but the DragonKilzer brothers left. SherlockChomes, and MemeQueenDany joined for a single game then left. The main villain of the story was defeated by MildlyUpsetSNR because he polymorphed into the main villain and 1v1'd him. Pretty chaotic games have happened, TOMB xRAIDERx rolled a crit 20 to summon his god, and his god fought another god. * TOMB xRAIDERx took over a quarter of the entire world due to conquest and expansion * MildlyUpsetSNR politically manipulated most nations * ShadowArcher77 seduced the Dwarvish King, and was apart of the great TOMB xRAIDERx's rebellions. TOMB xRAIDERx's Rebellions (GAME 1) First Rebellion TOMB xRAIDERx after gaining control of a quarter of the world, had to side with his allies in the Ocean Confederation. The Ocean Confederation was forced into a war with the Unitheal Dwarves. MildlyUpsetSNR sided with the Unitheal, ShadowArcher77 sided with a goblin village that was stuck in the crossfire, and TOMB xRAIDERx took part of his navy to help the Ocean Confederation. The Ocean Confederation's navy was destroying the Dwarvish fleet, but the land forces were being beaten by the Dwarvish Kingdom. Unfortunately, it came down to The Ocean Confederation's Lich and TOMB xRAIDERx vs Unitheal's King and MildlyUpsetSNR, MildlyUpsetSNR and the King were able to magically restrain the two and win the first rebellion. The two were taken into custody and the second rebellion started. Second Rebellion TOMB xRAIDERx's second rebellion was even more hectic. After being captured and taken to the capital of the Dwarvish Kingdon. While in custody they managed to cast a powerful magical blast and destroy a maximum security prison cell lock, once opened a Hell Lord was released causing extreme havoc for a short time. Gohhni, a Unitheal Dwarvish Commander, came to the group's aid and killed the Hell Lord. Unfortunately, a worn down Gohhni was brutally murdered after by TOMB xRAIDERx after he found out how his name was spelled. TOMB xRAIDERx called upon his necromancer, and his greatest commander to assemble his army. The assault force storming the Kingdom contained over 100 thousand Skeleton peasants. and several thousand Ocean Confederation infantry. MildlyUpsetSNR and ShadowArcher77 now bound by a duty to protect the kingdom, called upon a neighboring Elvish Kingdom for help. Category:Events